Volturi Shadows
by Spudzmom
Summary: Only one other understands the Shadows as she does, and for her, he awaits. DARK Bella/Caius one-shot lemon Rated M for a good reason.


**A/N: Not for the kids or those who don't enjoy Lemons. This is dark folks but not morbidly so. There is a bit of domination in this one shot. If that's not your thing, turn back now. This is loosely based on the scene in "A Soul Darkened", when Bella feeds from the dark haired hot mortal guy. She met Caius' eyes just after finishing, and I had considered throwing an encounter such as this in there, but abandoned the idea. I couldn't do that to poor Demetri. So, upon those thoughts, I typed this up today on a whim. Really, I was avoiding updating my other stories for a bit. LOL Happy reading.**

* * *

~o0o~

Caius watched her.

For weeks now, he had watched her.

Watched how she lost herself to the shadows; succumbing to them willingly, embracing them.

He knew this with certainty because he too had embraced them when they came for him long ago.

There was a certain comfort there; in the shadows.

The darkness enveloping the soul was a ready home to those willing to become enshrouded after all.

And so he watched on, as she learned to live in the shadows, becoming one with them until the light would be forever vanquished within her.

She had murdered with relish this night before his very eyes.

He had reveled in her cruelty as she teased and tempted the mortal, appealing to his base nature even as she drained his very life force.

She had aroused him even in the throes of death.

And Caius had watched on, her every action stirring something dark and passionate within him.

He wanted her.

He wanted to conquer her.

He wanted to possess her.

He had to have her.

And he would.

He waited for her in the darkness.

He knew that she would come.

She had met his lethal gaze and she knew.

She would meet him in the shadows.

She would submit.

She would be his.

They came together with a violent kiss; twisting, grasping, shredding until bare skin met bare skin, lips and tongues and teeth mapping every inch.

Grasping her hair, he turned her to face the cold stone wall as he kicked her legs apart.

"Are you ready for my cock Cara Mia?"

Not waiting for an answer, he entered her in one hard stroke and she gasped and moaned as she braced against the wall arching her back with a look over her shoulder and a snarl.

"Do your worst My Lord if you're up to the challenge."

Running both hands down her back, he caressed her ass as he chuckled darkly.

"Oh my dark one you shouldn't have said that."

Grasping her hips he began to thrust within her with slow, deep, powerful thrusts that jolted her entire body.

She relished both the pleasure and the pain as he fucked her, eyes rolling back as she tossed her head at the sheer magnitude of the sensations rolling through her with every stroke he gave her.

She needed more. She needed to challenge him.

Pulling herself away from him abruptly, she spun and grasped for his neck, intending to throw him down and straddle him.

He was much too fast and caught her wrists, snarling and forcing her to her knees.

"You shall pay for that bit of rebellion my dark one. I shall punish you later but for now, you shall learn who you submit to".

Forcing her down with his hand at the back of her neck, she was in the ultimate submissive pose, cheek against cold stone, ass perfectly positioned for him as he once again buried himself within her as she snarled.

Leaning down, he bit deeply into her mark and she froze with a gasp as he continued his punishing strokes.

She began to feel that building tension deep within, pushing back against his long hard thrusts in her need.

"Oh no Cara. You do not come until I allow you to come, Do you understand?"

She whimpered among her moans, nodding and Caius gave her a sharp stinging slap to her ass.

"Answer me Cara. Do you understand?"

"Yes My Lord."

Very soon, she found herself becoming desperate. "Please My Lord!"

Caius snarled through his thrusts, adding speed and strength.

She was panting and whining now in her desperation.

"Please may I come?"

"First you must answer a question. Who do you belong to?" He growled.

"You Master Caius." She breathed.

"And who do you submit to always, my Dark One?"

"You Master Caius. Only to you."

Reaching an arm around her chest, he pulled her up against him and turned her head, taking her mouth in a gentle passion just as he gentled his thrusts, making love to her in all ways, his hands caressing her as she shattered in his arms, milking his release seconds later.

"You are mine now Dark One, in every way. Never forget it."

Turning in his arms, she caressed his face while looking into his deep red eyes.

"Only yours My Master. Forever."

~The End~


End file.
